¿Verdad o Penitencia?
by hanako-ai
Summary: estaban esperando a komui pero ¿que pasa si lenalee sugiere jugar un juego? .YAOI. YUULLEN leve LAVEN


-hace ya veinte minutos que komui-san nos mando a llamar y todavía no se digna en aparecer

-maldicion

-tsk

-nii-san

Eran las cosas que se escuchaban desde la oficina de komui, donde se encontraban Lenalee, Lavi, Allen y Kanda, los cuales se encontraban esperando a komui desde hace un buen rato

-mmm... chicos- dijo lenalee con una sonrisa- que les parece si jugamos a verdad o penitencia, mientras esperamos a mi nii-san

-ok- dijo lavi vaciando un jarro para usarlo como botella

-mmm.. bueno

-tsk

-¡oh! Vamos yuu-chan juega

-¿Cómo me llamaste maldito usagi? ¬¬#

...eee.-tartamudeaba el pelirrojo

-lavi promete no molestarte mas si juegas- interrumpio la peliverde salvando a su amigo de una muerte segura

-tsk -" todo para que el imbecil me deje en paz"-bueno...

-bien, empezemos entonces-dijo lenalee mientras hacia girar la botella tipo jarron

-¡lavi!-gritaron al unisono lenalee y allen al ver que la botella paro al frente del pelirrojo

-emmm... bueno penitencia

Al oir esto a lenalee le brillaron los ojos

-¿seguro?-pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-si-" mierda no puedo elegir verdad por que me podrian preguntar sobre mi pasado o los bookman"

-jajajajaj

-¿lenalee?-dijieron a coro los demas

-bueno como a mi se me ocurrio el juego asi que yo dare las preguntas y las penitencias

-si- dijieron los tres al unisono ya que conociendo al hermano y por la cara de lenalee nadie queria conocer el lado komui de lenalee

-jajaja nadie puede salirse del juego hasta que llegue mi nii-san ¿ok?

-¡si!

-jajaja-"por fin pondre en practica lo que lei en Internet jajaja"- lavi deberas darle un beso a allen-kun en la boca

-O.o

-¡¿lenalee! O/o

-¬¬#

-si no lo cumples deberas de hacer otra cosa- dijo mirando notoriamente a kanda y allen los cuales se asustaron mas de lo que estaban

-uff lo hare

-O/o

-¬¬# -" maldito usagi por que la mujer pervertida le dio esa penitencia"

Lavi se levanto de su lugar y comenzo a acercarse al moyashi, hasta quedar enfrente de la cara de allen , llevo sus manos hasta la barbilla de este y elevo un poco el rostro sonrojado del moyashi-chan, lenalee miraba esta escena con corazones en los ojos mientras sacaba fotos desde una camara que mágicamente saco de debajo de unos papeles.

-moyashi-chan- susurro el pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar mas al albino y junto sus labios con este

-kyaaa!-gritaba lenalee- allen-kun es todo un uke

Después de unos minutos que duro el beso lavi se fue a sentar a su lugar seguido por una mirada de odio y sed de venganza lo cual no paso desapercibido por lenalee aunque se encontraba en yaoilandia

-bueno sigamos- dijo la peliverde haciendo girar la botella con una sonrisa- el siguiente es...kanda

-tsk, verdad-" no pienso hacer una penitencia si esta pervertida las da ¬¬"

-¿te gusta alguien de la orden?

-...

-acuedate que elegiste verdad por lo que deberas decirla

-tsk si

-bueno sigamos ... el siguiente es... ¡allen-kun! Jajajajaja- decia alegremete la chica

Ahora mas que nunca todos temian de lo que le iba a pasar al albino por la cara de pervertida de lenalee

-" si elijo verdad no va a ser tan peligroso como escoger penitencia"- elijo verdad

-u,u allen-kun eres malo- decia la peliverde con un puchero y dos goterones en los ojos-yo queria que eligieras penitencia T.T

-u,u bueno elijo penitencia

-^^ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA allen-kun eres demasiado kawai ^^ - lenalee no cai en tanta felicidad por fin iba a revelar varias inquietudes yaoistas que se le hicieron leyendo fanfic's - deberas ponerte este vestido- le dijo mostrandole un vestido de sweet lolita que habia sacado de debajo de una montaña de papeles- cambiate en el baño de mi nii-san allen-kun

-o-ok

Al cabo de diez minutos allen salio del baño vistiendo el vestido rosado, la reaccion de los que vieron esto fue una abudante perdida de sangre por una hemorragia nasal

-¿are?¿que les pasa?¿se encuentran bien?- preguntaba inocentemente el albino

-s-s-s-si-dijo lenalee sacando fotos desesperadamente

-tsk ¬/¬

-¡STRIKE!

-b-b-bueno sigamos-dijo la peliverde- no hay tiempo que perder con allen-kun vestido asi ahí que aprovechar el tiempo jugando con el

Al oir "seguir jugando con allen" lavi y kanda se tranquilizaron rapidamente

-bueno el siguiente sera...kanda

-¿Qué me pasara si elijo penitencia?

-bueno deberas...-decia mientras se acercaba al oido de kanda para relatarle lo que le pasaria -dime kanda ¿te gusta esa persona?

-tsk...si

-bueno haras lo que te dige si eliges penitencia

-elijo penitencia

-deberas besar a allen-kun y decirle que lo amas-dijo rapidamente la china

-¿Qué? Eso no fue lo que me dijiste

-lo siento jiji ya elegiste penitencia xD

-tsk-kanda se levanto de su lugar para acercarse donde estaba SU moyashi, el cual se ponia cada vez mas rojo, cuando quedo frente a el le tomo la barbilla imitando a lavi, el cual miraba sorprendido y divertido la escena " el gran yuu kanda confesandose, esto debe ser grabado en la historia" pensaba el usagi .

Kanda se dirigio a la oreja de allen, para morderla lujuriosamente , a lo cual allen solo pudo responderle con un gemido haciendo mas sensual la escena

-te amo moyashi-le susurro kanda para después dirigir sus labios a los del moyashi, el cual reacciono correspondiendo el beso, con esta accion kanda profundizo el beso recorriendo toda la cavidad bucal del menor, haci estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse

-kanda... yo..

-shhh se lo que me quieres decir

-kanda T.T te amo- dijo el albino abrazando fuerte y tiernamente al mayor

-¡LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA PERO POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZON ME QUEDE ENCERRADO EN MI CUARTO! O.o LO SIENTO al parecer me equivoque de oficina-dijo komui con una gotita en la frente al ver a una joven muy bella abrazando a un peliazul, a una joven la cual no podria identificarse ya que estaba tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de ¿sangre? Y la cara llena de ¿sangre? Tambien ¿? Ademas de un chico el cual estaba sacando fotos a la pareja, mientras escribia lo que sucedia en ese cuarto y trataba de parar un chorro carmesí que Salia de la joven que estaba tirada en el suelo, pero por una extraña razon esos jóvenes le recordaban a cuatro exorcistas " se parecen mucho pero no son ellos ya que allen-kun y kanda-kun nunca estarian abrazados sino matandose, lavi estaria gastandoles bromas y bueno mi lenalee no es una pervertida depravada jajaj "

-¿komui-san?

-¿um?

-¿no nos reconoce?-pregunto el albino no teniendo en cuenta la situación que se encontraban

-lo siento...no

-lo hemos estado esperando por una hora- dijo el peliazul al cual ahora se le podia ver perfectamente la cara

-¿kanda? ¿estas abrazando a ... allen-kun? ... ¿l-l-lavi e-esta reanimando a m-mi lenaa-komui no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se desmayo susurrando algo como- _mi hermosa lenalee, su inocente mente ha sido corrompida por un pulpo _

10 minutos mas tarde en la enfermeria

-bueno yo me voy a quedar a ver si puedo donarle sangre a lenalee ademas de mostrarle algunas cosas y ver como quedo komui despues del schock

-ettto lavi nosotros nos gustaria quedarnos pero

-tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer ¬¬ asi que mas vale no buscarnos hasta la proxima semana

-¡oh! Ya entiendo

-gracias y adios lavi

-adios moyashi-chan espero que puedas caminar despues

-tsk ni siquiera se va a poder mover

-o/O..kan..kanda- decia el albino mientras era arrastrado hacia la pieza del mayor

THE END


End file.
